


Worry Me

by supercoolygirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercoolygirl/pseuds/supercoolygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is worried about being proclaimed King in the North, but more worried that he has robbed Sansa of the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Jon, overwhelmed after being crowned King in the North, confides in Sansa all his fears of inadequacy. (From jokermoreau)

When Jon approached Sansa’s chambers that night, after what had been an exhilarating day, it was with a feeling of trepidation he had not experienced since he was child. Yes, he had faced wildlings and Others and death itself, but approaching the Lady of Winterfell’s chambers that evening was like traipsing to his father’s study, tail between his legs, knowing he had done wrong and was going to get what for for it.

He had spent many evenings and indeed days with Sansa since their reunion, but it seemed different now that they were in Winterfell. Now that he had been crowned King in the North. It was a title that rightfully belonged to a trueborn child. It belonged to Sansa.

He knocked on her door hesitantly. Would she even answer this evening? She could well be angry with him.

But she did, a tight smile on her face as she did so.

“Hello,” he said gently.

“Come in,” she replied tersely.

She closed the door firmly behind her and motioned for him to sit. He ignored her, opening his mouth to speak instead.

“Sansa, I didn’t know how to stop them –”

“I’m not truly angry, Jon, I just –”

They both broke off, and their faces split into easy grins.

“You first,” she inclined her head shyly.

“I didn’t know how to tell them it was you who should be Queen,” he blurted sadly.

“I do not wish to be Queen.”

Jon frowned, “Then why…?”

“I am worried about you, not angry,” she paused. “Littlefinger wants me to marry him.”

Jon’s frown deepened.

“I rebuffed him. I think that with you as King, he will not want me too much anymore… You have the power.

“But equally he still lusts for me. I fear he might…hurt you,” she looked at him through her lashes, concern etched on her face. “We must be on our guard, Jon.”

Jon collapsed into a chair, then. “I can’t do it, Sansa, I don’t want this title; this responsibility. How can I protect you from all the disgusting men in this world if they all plot against me? I’m no politician. I’m no leader. Those are your talents.”

Sansa flushed with pride momentarily. “Thank you, Jon. But it is better this way, trust me. Besides, with me at your side you do not lack those talents,” she smirked suddenly. “You have to remember to listen to me.”

He smiled ruefully back at her. “Unlike at the battle, I know.”

“You’re already learning,” she laughed. “We must protect each other now. I know what I said before the battle, about no one being able to protect me, but I think together, maybe, we might be safe.

“Mother and Father only became unsafe when separate. I think maybe it was each other that kept them alive.”

Jon did not have the heart to challenge her, but instead took her in his arms for the second time that day. He pressed his lips to her forehead. “Mayhaps, sweetling. Mayhaps.”


End file.
